A Story of 7 siblings
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Edd and his 6 adoptive Kaka Siblings are abused by thier Father, cand thier mother and thier freinds help


A Story of 7 siblings

A Ed, Edd n Eddy and BlazBlue X-Over

Plot: Edd and his adoptive siblings are being abused by their father; can their friends and mother do anything about it?

Chapter 1: Abuse

It cuts to a Pale skinned boy with black hair and blue eyes surrounded by cat/human hybrids, the Boy was named Eddward "Edd" "Double-D" Marion Matthews and the 6 Cat/human hybrids were Taokaka, Torakaka, Leokaka, Shirokaka, Girakaka and Nerokaka, his adoptive brothers and sisters and they Got up and saw one of their father's stickynotes

_Dear Children_

_I Need you to tidy up the guest room so my boss in the newspaper industry can eat here, I we see 1 thing out of order you 7 will be grounded and sent to boarding school away from your friends_

_Father_

_P.S: Eddward, brush your hair so it covers the scars from that dodgeball incident, I still have nightmares.*shudders* also, wear the glitter tux your mother got you for Christmas, as for your siblings, they can still wear their cloaks, _

"Rassin' Frassin'! *Mumbles*." Said Nerokaka as he paced the area and they got started, they vacuumed, swept, washed and tidied up the room and Edd came out in his tux with his neatly combed hair and they see the next stickynote

_Dear Children_

_You all need to work together to cook Steak, salad, and pasta, I made some limeade to cool you guys off it's really a scorcher! _

There was a small heart, _Mother_

_P.S: If you wanna know who's abusing you, it's your father, he's also abusing me by battering me with a chair leg, I still have sores! Help!_

The 7 siblings smiled, Dinner sounded delightful! And they also felt bad about their mother being abused by their own father so they started to work together, Leo and Tao were grilling steak on the Lean, mean fat reducing grilling machine, Edd and Gira where tossing the salad, and Shiro, Nero and Tora where making pasta, Edd's mother Taught them how to match the wine with the food

"Since steak is a reddish food, we are gonna need some red wine!" said Gira as they examined the reddish looking wines. There seemed to be hundreds. Five caught his eye from their decorative detail, so they walked over to them, examining their names. Merlot, Malbec, Cabernet Franc, Cabernet Sauvignon and Mouvedre. The Mouvedre was labeled to have a spicy taste though, so he decided against it. He ended up grabbing the two Cabernets and the Merlot before heading upstairs carefully, making sure not to spill or break anything. If anything was broken, father would punish them dearly.

They decided music would be the hardest so they went to one place they vowed never to enter, their parent's bedroom

A CD rack was on their mother's side of the room. They were only looking for one CD though and they found it easily. It was their mother's track of symphony. It included the bests of Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and Vivaldi. He careful grabbed it and walked down the stairs slowly, as to not break the CD. They entered the kitchen again and set the CD in a hang down CD player, attached to the bottom of one of the cabinets. The symphonies began to play and Edd's head swayed happily.

"*Sigh* music to our ears!" said Tao and they see a car "Uh-oh! Father and mother are home!" said Girakaka as they started freaking out and as their parents passed by them Melinda Matthews, their mother, whispered "Help…Me!..." and they nodded in understanding as Nicolas, their father grabbed her by the collar and said through gritted teeth "You did it again!" and Melinda said with a nervous grin "I Dunno what your talkin' about!" as she chuckled sheepishly and Nero said "Leave her alone!" and Nicolas smiled 'Crud!' he thought as he and his siblings were beaten much to the horror of Goten, who had just turned 14 years old and he looks like GT Goten but with his Father's hairstyle "Oh no!" he said as he flew off to warn the others as the 7 siblings walked up to their room crying as Goten flew to the homes of the others


End file.
